As is known, the timing of the reading of a memory (e.g., a nonvolatile memory such as an EPROM, to which reference is made herein by way of example) is often linked to basic time events such as the propagation or precharge intervals of basic lines (e.g., word lines, bit lines, redundancy) and the instant in which the data item in a given memory location is evaluated.
As such events are not independent and cannot always be optimized at the design stage, solutions are required capable of characterizing each structure and subsequently modifying timing according to existing conditions.